


[虫铁][R18]《情至浓时》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。“这里是浴室，身上就应该是湿的不是吗？Mr.Stark。”





	[虫铁][R18]《情至浓时》

　　浓重的晕染不开的墨色从天空一边的尽头渐渐占领画布，太阳打着哈欠转身落入山的背面。月亮渐渐显露出它的温和，似水一般的月光洋洋洒洒铺满大地。  
　　一整层楼的漆黑中有一小块区域顽强的亮着，如同横无际涯夜色里孤零零的一座灯塔。电脑屏幕在闪过问候语后熄灭，手指敲击键盘的声音终于停下。Peter后仰靠在椅背上呼了口气，伸手扣住领结将它扯松了些。他伸了个懒腰松了松筋骨，僵硬了一天的关节咔啦咔啦响了一阵。  
　　由于他弄得有些过火，Tony在五天前开始了休假。事物全都交给了他，桌上需要审阅的文件整整齐齐码了一摞，可回到家后他却只能得到一个亲吻和一句轻飘飘的表扬。顾忌着Tony的身体Peter委屈归委屈却没有动手，这几天尺度最大的一次也不过就是互撸了一把。  
　　身体上得不到安抚，Peter只能在脑内自我满足。忙了一天连饭都没顾得上好好吃现在终于有时间心猿意马，他随意三口两口就把秘书买的三明治解决了，脑内思来想去的弄得所有的注意力都在下身，两个三明治下肚他只知道自己吃的是三明治，而两片面包片间夹的到底是什么他压根不知道。  
　　他根本没法控制住自己的思想，由此带来的硬度与热度根本压不下去。坐着开了一路的车，坐姿让挤压的感觉越发明显，他涨得难受。  
　　提前告诉了Friday不要通知Tony自己回来了，Peter悄无声息的进了家门。没有出声招呼，他回身轻手轻脚的把门关上。包和领带外套随意搁在沙发上，他一步一步慢慢挪着往主卧走去。  
　　小心翼翼的推开一条门缝，环视一周发现房间里没人，Peter也就丢开了小心翼翼。脚步轻轻的继续往里面走，看到浴室门关着，而水声还没有响起。  
　　喉咙干涩，Peter忍不住吞下一口唾液，脑内自动开始了关于浴室内情景的想象。手已经在大脑反应过来之前伸了出去握住把手，接着用力拧转，门应声而开。  
　　“Wait！”Tony心里一惊下意识想转过去把门关上，可还没来得及脱下去的裤子把他的手和腿束缚住，他一急就失了平衡。惊慌之下脑内一片空白，他接着被Peter稳稳接住搂在怀里。理智与感受能力一并回到躯体，第一时间感受到的就是身后抵着他的硬热。  
　　裤子褪到膝弯，硬度惊人的性器顶在他臀上时比平常再少了一层阻隔。Peter搂着他的腰低低喘着气，热气尽数灌进他耳朵里，他甚至抵着他开始磨蹭。  
　　Tony的腿发软，浴室奶白色的灯光在眼前荡起了水一样的波纹，一时竟晃着了他的眼。强压下去内心的慌乱Tony伸手去拍Peter环在自己腰上的手，却被Peter拉下内裤握住了欲望。  
　　一时浴室里只剩了黏腻水声，Tony拍的动作改成了握，他握着Peter的手臂靠在他身上，头后仰倚着他肩膀，嘴唇张开喘着气。Peter熟稔的抚慰着Tony，就好像这是他的身体一样熟知怎样的一个小动作能带起Tony身体的颤抖和经过压抑模糊不清的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“这里是浴室，身上就应该是湿的不是吗？Mr.Stark。”Peter温声诱骗着阻止了Tony想要关掉花洒的动作。他将他的注意点转了个方向，让那件被淋湿了些许的白衬衫继续穿在Tony的身上，接着完全湿透透出肌肤的肉色。  
　　湿透了的衣物紧紧贴在他身上，勾勒出身体流畅的线条。胸前两点凸起引诱他俯身去吮咬，腰线勾引着他要他将手放上去握住它抓稳受力点。思想迟钝这时也过了缓冲的时间，Tony反应过来Peter想的是什么，伸手拽着他的领子把人一起拽到花洒下，两个人皆是湿了个彻底。  
　　唇舌交缠，温水落在脸上顺着线条滑下。手在身上抚摸一处一处的点起火，渐渐的往下摸去摸到那处。  
　　“今晚...可以吧？”Peter吮吻着Tony的耳垂压在他耳边哑声道。手指按在穴口周围按揉捻压，时不时探进去半个指节微一撩拨软嫩的穴肉。  
　　“嗯...”鼻间泄出一声软软的鼻音，Tony的手按在他腹部感受肌理分明的腹肌。他的黑色衬衣贴在身上没有他的白色衬衣明显，只是勒出了肌肉的纹理。一个是性感一个是色情，Tony软在他怀里略有些忿忿的捏了一下他的胸肌。  
　　热度向上攀升，肉体的交缠厮磨越发密切。温水顺着身体往下流至手指被引着灌了些进了穴道，分泌的液体被稀释，跟着手指的动作流了出来。  
　　Peter将Tony按在了浴室门上，磨砂玻璃被雾气熏蒸的有些透明。身体软的要命根本撑不住，Tony两只手按在门上又被peter的动作弄的失了力气，屈了肘压在门上，腰弯出道诱人的弧度，腰窝里浅浅积了一小汪从Peter脸上滴下来的水。  
　　Peter将他的衬衫拉了上去，湿了的布料很容易就附在了一起。手按在背脊上一路往下陷入臀缝中，看不到身后情况一切感知都交给了身体的Tony被他的动作弄得身体止不住发颤。  
　　手被移开换上另外一个大家伙顶在穴口，Peter轻而易举的就将性器头部挤了进去。Tony不由得泄出声低喘，几日没被疼爱过的身体念着被大家伙粗暴的插进抽出的感觉，已经饥渴的啜吸起来。  
　　“屁股...再抬高点。”Peter手扶在他屁股上粗喘着低声开口。“我没力气了...”Tony咬着嘴唇面色绯红，身体颤抖着几乎站不稳。Peter闻言一手撑在门上一手握住他的手俯身下去咬住他的肩膀，身下就是猛地一挺。  
　　性器一瞬间推挤开紧紧吸附着的穴肉进到深处，Tony身体一颤呻吟抖着从喉间喘出。Peter的重量全压在他身上，进出冲撞的力道大的带动了门都在晃动。  
　　光源悬在头顶，亮度渐变着直到完全隐没入暗色。从玻璃门外看去人影交叠着缠在一起，门晃动着带出声响，被模糊了的呻吟和着撞击声听不分明。  
　　情至浓时，爱意与爱欲交揉错杂融为一体，用最直接的触碰交换心意。

　　“我很抱歉...”Peter歉疚的站在床前，伸手将被子又帮他掖了掖。  
　　Tony翻了个白眼，话还没来得及说出口喉咙就泛起痒意，他捂住嘴咳了好一会儿才将将平复下去。  
　　禁欲五日后的解禁，一朝得了解放的Peter没控制好，压着身上衣服湿了的Tony太久导致感冒病毒趁虚而入，即将受到禁欲一周及以上的惩罚。


End file.
